Eyes Wide Open
by iarab
Summary: Alice não era louca. Ela tinha um dom e um destino. Não, de forma alguma - Alice não era louca.


****

di**sclaimer: **

nenhum personagem citado aqui me pertence. São todos frutos da imaginação da Meyer.

A música atende pelo nome de **Eyes Wide Open** e pertence à Ashlee Simpson (:

* * *

**EYES WIDE OPEN**

Tudo estava muito escuro para Alice, apesar de a claridade entrar pelas janelas daquele quarto acolchoado. A mente da moça de 19 anos, embora desperta, não conseguia formar qualquer tipo de sequência lógica de pensamentos. Ela ainda não entendia porque estava ali. _Hospício_. Nada fazia sentido. A camisa de força apertava dolorosamente seu tronco e agora ela mal podia sentir seus dedos. Tentou descansar sua mente, mas a culpa e a confusão remoíam cada músculo de seu pequenino corpo. _Por que?_

A última coisa da qual Alice se lembrava antes da escuridão era de estar com sua família, sentada à mesa na hora do jantar. Todos riam e sentiam-se à vontade. Inesperadamente, um turbilhão de imagens confusas e pouco precisas tomou conta de sua mente, fazendo com que ela, assustada, segurasse o copo com tamanha força que ele quebrara e sua mão jorrara sangue. Sua irmã gritara. Palavras – indecifráveis, para ela – saíram de sua boca e frases obscuras que revelavam o futuro formaram-se, sem qualquer tipo de ordem. Desacordada, caiu no chão da cozinha.

**Eu podia ouvir a respiração dela  
Ninguém acreditou em mim  
Eu podia ouvir aquelas vozes  
Tão enganadoras**

Após este acontecimento, seus pais começaram a achar que Alice estava louca. Sua irmã empalidecia subitamente ao vê-la sonhando alto, perdida em um devaneio qualquer. Na pequena Biloxi, não era mais a Mary Alice Brandon, bela e feliz, que andava pelas praças cantarolando músicas em sua voz soprano, tão límpida quanto cristal; todos na cidade viam-na agora como uma bruxa doentia, perdida no mundo, _filha da besta_.

Tudo isso confundia muito Alice - afinal, a moça estava sendo rejeitada por algo que nem sabia se realmente tinha feito. Em seu quarto branco, Alice descansou a cabeça no chão. Ainda era frio e escuro. Aqueles tormentos batiam à sua porta desde seu internamento, aos 15 anos. Quando poderia descansar? Subitamente, recordou-se do dia que descobrira o que realmente havia acontecido naquela noite.

**Você sabe como é achar uma pista?  
Com as palavras não ditas e meus olhos bem abertos  
Eu posso sentir você chamando**

Alice estava sentada junto à única árvore que enfeitava seu jardim. Cabisbaixa, tentou pensar em outras coisas além de tudo o que havia acontecido desde aquela fatídica noite. Concentrou-se em ouvir a música que vinha da janela de sua irmã, que tocava um dos seus discos preferidos na antiga vitrola – mas, infelizmente, tudo o que conseguiu ouvir foi a voz de algumas meninas, vizinhas de sua casa, fofocando entre risinhos. Escutou palavras sem importância a respeito dos garotos do outro bairro. _Bobagens. _Comentaram, então, sobre Alice. Contaram, meio sussurrando, o fato que acontecera na sala de jantar dos Brandon. Revelaram que ela havia feito uma visão. _"Todos chegam uma hora ao que o destino lhes reserva. É só uma questão de tempo para que a morte me alcance"._

Alice sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas enquanto as vizinhas davam risadinhas bobas, e rapidamente mudavam de assunto. Por que não se lembrava? Qual era o real significado daquelas palavras?

Alguém abriu a porta do quarto branco com um baque surdo. Alice não quis ver; estava confusa e cansada demais para prestar a atenção necessária em qualquer coisa que lhe diriam ou fariam. A voz de um homem ecoou pelos ouvidos da menina. "Você tem um dom especial, garota", ele disse, mas Alice não quis dar ouvidos. Apenas para o homem era um dom. Para todas as outras mentes humanas, era uma maldição. "Uma garota como você deveria saber como usar essas predições". Pela primeira vez, a moça teve coragem de levantar a cabeça. "Eu sou uma bruxa, não sou?", disse, tremendo. Ele negou com a cabeça e pôs Alice de pé. "Você é especial – e todas as pessoas especiais tem um chamado eterno". Com isto, mordeu-lhe o pulso.

**Diga-me todas as suas memórias  
Eu as manterei vivas, eu as manterei queimando  
Eu ouvia você  
Eu sentia você**

A princípio, Alice não sentiu nada além de pequenas pontadas no pulso. Apenas no dia seguinte, quando lhe serviram a refeição da manhã, ela entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Estava mudando, estava ardendo. Seu corpo não sentia nada – apenas a mente recebia todas as informações aceleradamente. O que aquele homem havia feito?

Depois de minutos angustiantes – ou poderiam ter sido dias, horas, mas Alice perdera a noção do tempo com tamanha sobrecarga – o homem reapareceu. Nada disse. Apenas verificou o pulso da moça, e sorriu. "Você é uma vampira". Com estas palavras, deixou Alice ali, sozinha, caída no chão acolchoado. Ainda presa na camisa de força, ela lembrou-se da loucura que havia transformado ela naquilo.

**Eu sei o que você quer de mim  
Sentindo a brisa fresca no meu rosto**

Seus olhos reviraram. Estava cansada, mas não conseguia dormir. Entendeu que suas predições eram esquecidas porque a capacidade tola de sua mente humana não agüentava tamanha frustração e poder. Subitamente, algo se formara em sua mente. Não era uma visão – estava nítida demais. Sentiu agulhadas pelo corpo. Um pensamento veio à tona: "_Todos chegam uma hora ao que o destino lhes reserva. É só uma questão de tempo para que a morte me alcance"_.

Aquilo, então, era a sua morte? Não estava viva – tinha certeza disso. Porém, ainda sentia; algo ainda pulsava em seu corpo. Era uma explosão de emoções que não tinham controle. Mortos sentiam, então?

Percebeu, então, que aquela era realmente a sua morte. Sua transformação como vampira significava o fim – e também o começo. A dor passou, a confusão passou. Alice voltara – mais forte.

Retomando o movimento de seus músculos, conseguiu arrebentar a camisa de força. Destruiu a porta e marchou até a entrada do hospício, sem olhar para seu trás. Seu passado era confuso. Alice queria esquecer aqueles dias de tortura. Sentiu fome, mas não quis seguir seus instintos estranhos. Afinal de contas, ela não era louca – e ia provar isso. Ela era, agora, uma vampira. Tinha poder sobre tudo isso.

Nunca mais teria medo.

**Eu ainda mantenho o seu segredo**

* * *

**N/A:** olá, pessoal! conheço essa música há muito tempo. e encaixei-a com a vida da Alice. resultou nesta fanfic [: espero que tenham gostado!

ah, reviews são muitíssimo benvindas :D

**N/A [2]:** agradecimentos à minha beta preferida do mundo - e única irmã mais velha - **lilybraun** :D'

Beijos!

**'iara.b**


End file.
